


Ну подумаешь полотенце

by Babak



Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [2]
Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Jokes, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 2: Готовим вместеПочти никто не пострадал
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: Otp_doityourself 2020 by @mjarmerchant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820281
Kudos: 4
Collections: отличные работы спасибо





	Ну подумаешь полотенце

— Всё не может быть так плохо, — вздыхает Кнуд, и трёт переносицу. Торфинн напротив него только плечами пожимает. Он невозмутимо сидит на кухонной тумбе, чуть поджав одну ногу. Вторая, с протезом, опирается о пол. И вообще в этой жизни он уже не Торфинн совсем, а Клойд, но когда они наедине, то об этом можно забыть. — Как ты выживал в детстве тогда?

— Чтобы пожарить кролика много навыков не нужно, — он фыркает, и чуть улыбается. — Если ты помнишь, то твоя стряпня была чем-то вкусным впервые за долгое время. У меня-то всегда пережаренное получалось.

— А потом? Ты ведь путешествовал, торговал, — Кнуд неопределённо разводит руками, и Торфинн хватает одну из них, целует тыльную сторону ладони.

— Не могу сказать, что никогда не пытался, но этим всегда занимались другие, — бывший король отбирает свою ладонь, складывает руки на груди, смотрит оценивающе. Его почему-то всё ещё Кнудом зовут в этом мире, не иначе как подарок от Рагнара, который усыновил его тут в раннем детстве. Если Бог есть, он исполнил его желание, и уже за это Кнуд был благодарен. Он уже совершенно не тот, но счастливый Рагнар был важнее его боли из прошлой жизни.

Торфинн смотрит на него в ответ с лёгкой улыбкой, похожий на домашнего пса. Если раньше он был диким волком, то после стал совершенно домашним, и Кнуд не знал, чего ему хочется больше. Прижаться к нему ближе, укутаться в его тепло, или раззадорить, чтобы увидеть хоть искру того, каким он был при их первой встрече.

В этой жизни Торфинну повезло с полноценной семьёй, но ещё в пятнадцать он попал в аварию. Левую ногу, от колена, пришлось ампутировать.

С другой стороны, встретились они именно благодаря тому, что Кнуд помогал больным в больнице. Мелкие дела, ничего серьезного, но своего угрюмого одногодку он заметил. Не настолько угрюмого, как при их самом первом знакомстве, но мало приятного было в той ситуации.

Ему тогда уже снились странные сны: про жестокость викингов, кровопролитие и блеск золота. Утром он чувствовал фантомную тяжесть короны на голове, и даже отрезал тогда волосы в каком-то приступе злости. Но встреча с Торфинном ударила по нему как раскалённое железо, он вспомнил всё, что в принципе мог.

Торфинн тогда, к слову, ничего не помнил. Только после аварии пришли сны, но они были совершенно другими, не медленными и постепенными. Они ударили по нему, были не по порядку, и в огромном количестве, и буквально за неделю он всё вспомнил. Кнуд помнит, как ему было тяжело, как загнанно он смотрел. На него наложили свой отпечаток обе жизни, было тяжело переварить то, что было. Кнуду не оставалось ничего кроме как наблюдать за тем, как Торфинн вновь становится тем уверенным в себе мужчиной, каким он был при их последней встрече. Он всё ещё мягок, но теперь у него больше возможностей побыть ребёнком.

Вспомнив всё, они хватались друг за друга, не хотели отпускать. Не хотели терять эту связь, а родители только рады были дружбе.

Тяжело жить, когда ты знаешь вкус крови и помнишь хруст чужой шеи под пальцами. Такое оставляет след, заставляет выворачивать свой желудок на изнанку, ты ведь не становишься резко тем же человеком. Ты вспоминаешь то, что было, проживаешь ещё одну жизнь за считанные дни, хотя не успел ещё понять эту. Кнуд знает, что Торфинн тогда не мог спать, они оба до сих пор просыпаются от кошмаров.

Они впервые поцеловались на выпускном, Торфинн повис на нём, запутался руками в длинных волосах, которые так просил отрастить.

Тогда, в прошлом, в век викингов, когда вокруг был снег и Торфинн казался чем-то недостижим, Кнуд представлял, чем он может пахнуть, каков на вкус. Тогда ему, глупому юнцу, Торфинн казался воплощением свободы, силы. Заслуженной уверенности, закалённой тысячей битв, вырванной зубами и когтями. Уже позже он понял, насколько они похожи.

Тогда им не было суждено быть вместе, и Кнуд спрятал эти мысли как можно глубже. Отпустил Торфинна к его мечте, разделил с ним бремя, мечту, и этого было достаточно.

В реальности, этой странной и современной, Торфинн не пах ни кровью, ни грязью, и не был горьким на вкус. У него были коротко стриженные светлые волосы, и пах он духами Кнуда, потому что своих у него не было, а без них Кнуд бы его не отпустил. На вкус он был как сладкий пунш, который они вместе распивали, и у Кнуда кружилась голова, но совсем не от алкоголя.

И всё это привело их к этому моменту, где Торфинн с улыбкой сидит на тумбе, и Кнуд пытается понять, можно ли оставить его одного. Не умрёт ли он тут от расстройства желудка, пока он Рагнара проведывает. Он бы взял Торфинна с собой, поводил бы по семейному винограднику, но у того работа, приходится одному ехать.

— Мы можем попробовать вместе? — наконец предлагает Кнуд. — Давай, я покажу, и ты сможешь хоть как-то прожить эту неделю, — Торфинн вздохнул, недовольно дёрнул ногой, но послушно спустился, встав рядом с ним.

Когда через пятнадцать минут полотенце загорелось прямо в руках Торфинна, Кнуд испытал то мученическое смирение, с каким молился в начале прошлой жизни. Паниковать не было смысла, выживут оба, и не такое было, но всё же.

— Каким образом, Торфинн?!

— Я предупреждал, — Торфинн чихает действительно как собака, тряхая волосами. Полотенце пало жертвой, но кроме небольшого количества дыма, непоправимых последствий не было. Кнуд вздохнул, громко, натяжно, потому что и продукты испорчены, и убирать теперь нужно.

— Отправлю тебя к Гудрид с Хильдой, — пришёл к выводу Кнуд, кивая сам себе.

— За что ты так со мной, — стонет Торфинн, и вздыхает. Они остались с Гудрид друзьями, близкими, даже не смотря на любовь в прошлой жизни. С Хильдой они тоже пришли к шаткому миру, особенно когда Торфинн помогал Гудрид совершенно неловко признаваться Хильде в любви. Даже Кнуду пришлось признать, что они очаровательны вместе..

— Хильда отлично готовит, — напоминает Кнуд. Если уж быть честным, она всё делает великолепно. — Не делай такое лицо, — смеётся он, стирая масляную каплю с чужой щеки. — Я вернусь, и всё же научу тебя готовить, — Торфинн аж бледнеет, и совершенно не по-своему целует в щеку, капризно ворчит ему в ухо.

Кнуд смеётся, и думает что это того стоило.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
